This invention relates to a multiple connector for multi-fibre optic ribbons.
Various types of multiple connectors are currently in use, usually in the form of two facing plugs enabling multi-fibre optic ribbons to be connected together. A ribbon containing at least two optical fibres is inserted into each of them. A fitting projection is provided at the end distant from that through which the ribbon is inserted, at the same end there also being provided two centering or guide elements. Said centering elements are in the form of a pin element and a hole, each located on one side of the fitting projection, to be inserted into the hole or to receive the pin element of the other connector respectively.
To connect the multi-fibre ribbon to another multi-fibre ribbon the two plugs are positioned facing each other. More specifically, two fitting projections internally containing individual fibres of the multi-fibre ribbon are coupled together. To achieve good connection, said individual fibres of both plugs must be aligned, this being possible because of the centering elements.
In addition to centering the two fitting projections, the centering elements also lock the pair of plugs. In this respect, the connection is achieved by respectively inserting the two pin elements into the two holes of each of said facing plugs. Although the described locking element, i.e. a pair of pin elements and holes on each plug, allows easy connection it has the drawback of likewise easy disconnection. This can accidentally happen as a result of a simple pull on the cable or multi-fibre ribbon, with consequent loss of transmission. To obviate this drawback a clip is provided embracing the two facing plugs to retain them in position.
A further drawback is the need to align individual fibres. As the fibre core diameter is just a few microns it is very difficult to simultaneously align two or more fibres to ensure a good connection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple connector which achieves multiple connection of optical fibres while using a space less than that currently necessary.
A further object is to achieve a multiple connection by means of several independent connections, made as separate connections.
A further object is to facilitate the mounting of the connector by eliminating bonding by adhesive or ultrasound.
A further object of the invention is to ensure correct operation and good positioning of the movable parts during coupling, uncoupling and operation.
A further object is to provide a valid locking element which prevents any accidental uncoupling of said connectors due to pulling on the cable.